


Never to be Loved

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crowley is gay for dean, Dean is gay for cas, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Dean Winchester, I ship crowlean, I ship destiel, In Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Nobody loves crowley, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Slight!Crowlean, ew feelings, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ship both Destiel and Crowlean and imagine Crowley loving Dean but.. Never being loved back.</p><p>Destiel</p><p>Very one-sided Crowlean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never to be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Cruel (respectable) one-sided loves are my jam.
> 
> Angsty.
> 
> And weirdly written? Idk.
> 
> Enjoy!

Crowley stared at him with such a look. A look the King of Hell never had. It was a look of adoration. A gaze of longing and of love. The powerful demon was in love with a Winchester. The Winchesters were always a thorn in his side. A thorn he ended up finding rather pleasant with every new moment. It bloomed from irritation to a now irritating need. Crowley needed to see the two brothers.. Well, one brother. He looked forward to any presence of Dean. It had slowly bloomed into more than just a crush. The demon had fallen hard for the young man before the Mark of Cain incident; hell Crowley couldn't remember a time he wasn't infatuated by the hunter. The king's heart would be sure to break however. The eldest Winchester blatantly had feelings for the trench coated angel, whom was always by his side. The looks of longing they gave each other infuriated the demon. Crowley would have to sit and just enjoy the little company he got and always remember he'd never be loved back.

He wished for his heart to grow cold. He hoped to never feel again. Feelings like these made him weak. It was all in vain and he knew it. He could never turn off the burning feelings for his 'enemy'. 

The demon was snapped back to attention by a simple, "Now, get the hell out of here Crowley!" Ah.. Yes he forgot he was in a meeting with Winchesters, and with such a rude good-bye Crowley's heart cracked a little more as he disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was meh. :/ I cant not write angst lately...
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.♡


End file.
